Disneytalia Felinieves y los siete enanos
by xjapan
Summary: La princesa Felicia Vargas es la mas hermosa del reino cosa que le trae problemas con la malvada reina Ezbert Hevendari quien celosa de su belleza hará lo que sea por deshacerse de ella por suerte contara con la ayuda de siete amigos muy peculiares (hetero GerIta adaptación de la película blancanieves y los siete enanos )
1. Chapter 1

_Disneytalia Felinieves y los siete enanos_

 _Capitulo uno_

 _La mas hermosa del reino_

 _Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno me gustaría comenzar por decir que esta sera la primera de varias adaptaciones que se me vinieron a la mente despues de ver varios fanarts de disney mezclados con Hetalia espero les guste_

 _Personajes : Nyo Italia Blancanieves_

 _Alemania: Principe_

 _2p Hungria: Reina malvada_

 _Inglaterra: espejo_

 _España:cazador_

Había una vez en un reino muy lejano una hermosa princesa llamada Felicia,su padre había muerto siendo ella muy pequeña y su nueva madrastra quien era malvada y cruel la obligaba a trabajar como sirvienta.

Todos los dias la reina consultaba su espejo magico y le hacia la misma pregunta— sabio espejo considero saber quien es mas hermosa aquí

— tu belleza es sin igual sin embargo hay alguien que la supera — eso puso de mal humor a la reina

—¡ la quiero conocer, revelame su nombre!

— Felicia — dijo tajante el espejo

— Felicia

Mientras

La joven e ingenua princesa trabajaba en la limpieza cantando una alegre melodía cosa que atrajo la atencion de un joven principe que pasaba por ahi, el principe Ludwing quedo flechado de inmediato y se acerco —hola ¿te asuste?

La princesa al verlo echo a correr — vee no me hagas nada

— tranquila no voy a hacerte daño

Habia pasado cierto tiempo y el principe y la princesa se habian enamorado uno del otro, lamentablemente la reina lo vio todo e ideo un plan para deshacerse de ella.

Un rato mas tarde

— vas a llevarla a lo mas profundo del bosque donde pueda cortar flores

— si, alteza

— y ahí mi fiel sirviente ... ¡ la mataras!

—¡ pero magestad, es la princesa!

—¡ SILENCIO! bien sabes como castigo a quien me desobedece

— si, alteza

— bien, ahora cumple mi mandato y para asegurarme de que has hecho lo que te ordene me traeras su corazón aquí

Al día siguiente el sirviente había llevado a la princesa Felicia a un bosque lleno de flores mientras ella estaba distraída cortando unas cuantas el cazador la observaba con gesto de seriedad

— ciao pequeño — la chica vio un pájaro —¿ te has perdido? Vee ¿quieres jugar conmigo? Mira ahí esta tu mamita ciao ciao — en ese momento el cazador se acerco —¡ Kyaaa!

— no puedo hacerlo— tiro el cuchillo y rompió en llanto — perdonadme magestad

— ¿porque ibas a hacerlo?

— ella quiere matarla esta loca

—¿quien?

—la reina

—¿que?

—escondase donde no pueda encontrarla, corra huya y no vuelva corra huya

Y así lo hizo adentrándose en el bosque buscando un refugio donde esconderse de la maldad de la reina

 _Hasta aquí se queda espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto ._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disneytalia Felinieves y los siete enanos_

 _Capitulo dos_

 _Una cabaña muy especial_

 _Hola ¿como están ? Espero que bien primero que nada agradezco mucho a Eagle Primece Milly Loca Arashi Hetalia y Shirley 23 por los comentarios follows y favoritos espero les guste el capitulo de hoy_

 _Personajes: Blancanieves : Nyo Italia_

 _Doc:Macau_

 _Dormilón: Grecia_

 _Feliz:2p Nyo Belarus_

 _Gruñón: Romano_

 _Estornudo: Estados unidos_

 _Tímido: 2p Inglaterra_

 _Tontin: Tailandia_

...

Felicia corrió por todo el bosque horrorizada notando las miradas de las criaturas del bosque temía que algo le pasara finalmente tropezó y comenzó a llorar, cosa que notaron los animalitos del bosque y decidieron acercarse claro que cuando ella se dio cuenta ellos se escondieron

— veee calma no les voy a hacer nada... Soy Felicia y estoy buscando un lugar para esconderme de mi madrastra — los animales se acercaron y parecían comprenderla — vee pero no cabria en un nidito tan pequeño y tampoco puedo entrar en sus cuevitas veee conocen un lugar ¡que alegría vamos!

Así fue como la llevaron a una pequeña cabañita la cual tenia un lindo aspecto pero estaba muy descuidada y sucia después noto que todo en esa cabañita era muy pequeñito por lo cual saco una conclusión

— veee aquí deben vivir unos niños ¿donde esta su mamá? ¿oh son huerfanitos? Pobrecitos ya se Limpiaremos la casa y asi les daremos una linda sorpresa

Y así lo hicieron Felicia con ayuda de los animales limpio la casa creyendo que así la dejarían quedarse con ellos

Mientras en una mina de diamantes

Siete pequeños hombrecitos trabajaban y cantaban alegremente

— _ **Cavar cavar cavar cavar cavar y después cavar cavar cavar cavar cavar cavar y después cavar cavar**_

— _**para aprender bien a escavar muchos años hay que practicar.**_

— _**y es como la vida es cavar cavar cavar**_

En ese momento sonó la campana anunciando la hora de la salida osea que debían volver a casa _**— hi-jo**_

— _ **hi-jo hi-jo ya vamos a cenar fiu fiu fiu fiu fiu fiu hi- jo hi- jo hi- jo a casa a descansar fiu fiu fiu fiu fiu fiu fiu hi- jo hi- jo**_

Felices cantaban los pequeños hombrecillos pero al llegar a su casa detuvieron su canto ya que notaron algo extraño

— un momento compañeros — dijo un enanito de anteojos — alguien esta en nuestra casa

—lo sabía maldicion habrá muchos líos lo presentí todo el día me dolió el cayo

— hay que averiguar que sucede

Entraron a la cabaña pero notaron mas cosas extrañas la casa estaba prácticamente impecable los platos sucios estaban limpios y acomodados , la mesa estaba puesta con flores mientras se cocinaba algo en la cocina — mira flores huelelas

— no mi alergia bien sabes que no puedo oler — en ese momento el hombrecito rubio estornudo y todo voló a su alrededor

—¡ loco bobo joder ¿como se te ocurre estornudar?!

— sorry dude no puedo evitarlo cuando viene viene ... Ya viene — afortunadamente todos los demás lograron detenerlo

—¡ silencio maldición! ¿que quieres que nos mate el ogro?

Para sersiorarse de que no hubiera peligro enviaron a uno de ellos al cuarto cuando noto movimiento fue a avisar a sus compañeros .

— dice que es muy grande y que duerme en nuestras camas

— muy bien compañeros ahora o nunca — armados con sus herramientas entraron a la habitación grande fue su sorpresa al notar a la princesa

 _Por ahora aquí lo dejare espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	3. Chapter 3

_Felinieves y los siete enanos_

 _Capitulo 3_

 _Bienvenida princesa_

 _Hola ¿Como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada quiero agradecer a Eagle Primece y Milly Loca por el apoyo espero les guste_

Grande fue la sorpresa de los enanos al ver a la princesa en sus camas dormida — es muy bonita — dijo alérgico Alfred

— es muy hermosa parece un ángel — comento el tímido Oliver

—¿angel? ¡Bha es una mujer maldición! Y todas son veneno — dijo el gruñón Lovino cuando notaron que la princesa comenzó a moverse

—veee como dormí ¿no han vuelto los niños? Oh pero si son hombrecitos ciao ¿como están? Dije ¿como están?

—¿ como estamos de que?

— ah pueden hablar que alegría no me digan sus nombres los adivinare — dijo sonriendo — tu debes ser Shun

— he si si soy yo

— y tu .. El penoso Oliver

— caracoles

— y tu el alérgico Alfred

—aths gracias

— tu debes ser Heracles — nótese que el mencionado solo bostezo — y tu

— Alex y soy feliz este es Anchan es muy bobo no habla

— no puede hablar que lástima — noto a Lovino enfurruñado — oh tu debes ser Lovino

— si Lovino el gruñón — dijeron los demás

— ¡ yo se quien soy ! Que nos diga quien es ella y que hace aquí

—¡si ¿quien eres tu y que haces así ? Digo ¿que haces aquí? Digo ¿quien eres tu linda ?

— soy Felicia Vargas

— ¿la princesa?

— si

— alteza digo bajeza digo princesa los que estamos aquí somos...

— un bando de locos — dijo el gruñón Lovino

— ¡ si un bando de locos! Digo un cono de ay ¿pero que estoy diciendo? — se lamento Shun

— ¡nada joder solo estas berreando y tartamudeando !

—¿quien esta berreando y tartamudeando? Digo burro tar..

—¡ ya callate que se largue!

—veee por favor no me echen — rogó la princesa — si me encuentra me matara

—¿ quien? Preguntaron ellos

— mi madrastra la reina

—¡ la reina!

— es mala — dijo Oliver

— es mas que mala — secundó Heracles

—¡ es una bruja se los advierto si la encuentra aqui se vengara y nosotros pagaremos los platos rotos!

— pero ella no sabe donde estoy

— ¿ah no? Conoce la magia negra hasta puede hacerse invisible ahora mismo podria estar aqui

Ante la afirmacion de Lovino Anchan busco hasta en las barbas lo que le costo un golpe de Alex

—nunca me encontrara aqui y si me dejan quedarme les servire de mucho, se barrer, coser, cocinar

—¿ cocinar? — preguntaron todos

— si

—¿sabes hacer puchero barbero?

— ¡ puchero gallego!

— digo puchero gallego

— si y pastel de piña tambien

—¿¡ pastel de piña!? ¡ Bravo se queda! — dijeron todos menos uno

 _Por ahora aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disneytalia Felinieves y los siete enanos_

 _Capitulo cuatro_

 _Brrr brrr brrr_

 _Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca y a Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero les guste_

— veee el puchero — Felicia corrió a ver el puchero seguida de los enanos que entusiasmados corrieron a la mesa como locos — esperen aun no esta el puchero por mientras pueden lavarse las manos

—¿que con agua? — dijeron ellos

— o ¿se lavaron ya?

— si lavados ya

—¿pero cuando ?

—¿cuando? Ehm la semana ... No no digo el año .. No digo hace poco ¿verdad compañeros?

— si hace poco

— a ver muestrenme sus manos a ver muestenmelas — no teniendo otra alternativa tuvieron que mostrarles sus manos a la princesa — pero Shun que vergüenza — poco a poco fue viendo a los otros — que horror peor de lo que esperaba vayan a lavarse las manos o no comerán puchero

Resignados tuvieron que obedecer a la princesa — bueno compañeros, si la princesa lo dice

— je je yo si me sacrifico por ella — dijo Alex

— yo también —dijeron los otros menos Lovino

Al principio no fue sencillo pero finalmente lo intentaron — un momento compañeros es algo muy sencillo _**se toma el jabon y se moja bien se unta en la cara hasta que limpios esten toman agua en sus manos se da un remojon y brrr brr brr pronto terminara y les gustara y notaran que bien olerán**_

— _**parecen viejas locas de sociedad con su brrr brrr brrr**_

Estaban por terminar pero notaron algo Lovino no estaba cooperando — este es solo el comienzo después les van a poner hilos color de rosa en el cabello

Shun harto de su negatividad junto a sus compañeros pues le quedaba claro que la princesa había dicho que TODOS se tenían que lavar las manos y eso incluía a Lovino

— fiu fiu fiu fiu fiu fiu fiu fiu fiu fiu fiu fiu fiu fiu fiufiu fiu fiu fiu fiu fiu fiu fiu fiu fiu fiu fiu fiu fiu fiu fiu fiu — se acercaron los otros seis enanos silbando y fingiendo demencia hasta que ...

—¡AHORA COMPAÑEROS!

—¿JODER QUE ESTAN HACIENDO? SUELTENME

— _**echenle jabón enjuaguenlo bien y asegurence de que limpio este .**_

— _**y sera un gran placer escucharlo también hacer**_

— _ **brrr brrr brr**_

— a comer todos — dijo Felicia desde la cocina

—¡a comer !

—¡comida!

Todos corrieron entusiasmados dejando al pobre de Lovino en la tina

— bah vamplinas

Mientras

La reina esperando tener mejor suerte se acerco al espejo — sabio espejo consideró saber quien es mas hermosa aquí

— sobre las siete colinas de jade en la cabaña de los siete enanos esta Felicia

— Felicia esta enterrada lejos de aqui,mi sirviente me trajo la prueba aquí tengo su corazón

— Felicia aun vive y aun es la mas bella el corazón de un jabalí es lo que guardas ahí

— el corazón de un jabalí me traicionó

 _Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	5. Chapter 5

Felinieves y los siete enanos

Capitulo cinco

La muerte dormida

 _Hola ¿Como estan? Espero que bien, bueno primero que nada una disculpa por el retraso y un agradeciemiento Milly Loca por el apoyo espero les guste_

La bruja estaba furiosa asi que ella misma planeo algo para ella misma matar a Felicia finalnente encontro la posion que necesitaba y empezo a trabajar — polvo de tumba para hacerme vieja, para enblanquecer mi pelo un grito de terror

—¡KYAAA!

— una rafaga de viento para ocultar mi odio un rayo potente... Para mezclarlo todo ahora se cumplira — tomo la posion y se transformo en una horrible bruja

Mientras

Los enanitos hicieron una gran fiesta para celebrar la llegada de Felicia en ese momento Anchan para bailar con ella sube a los hombros de Alfred todo era muy divertido hasta que Alfred estornudo y Anchan fue a dar al candelabro, todos rieron y se divirtieron mucho.

—ahora has algo hermosa — dijo Alex entusiasta

—¿pero que puedo hacer yo?

— cuentanos un cuento — dijo Shun

— si un cuento — dijeron todos

— un cuento de hadas— dijo Alex

— mejor uno de amor — dijo Oliver

— bueno era una vez una princesa

—¿la princesa eras tu? — dijo Alex

— si, y se enamoro

—¿era fuerte y apuesto?

—¿era alto y gallardo?

— no hay otro como el un dia encantador mi principe vendra y dichosa en sus brazos sere a un destino brillando de amor , un dia volvera mi principe ideal y en sus brazos sera algo especial muy dentro del corazon ..

En ese momento sonaron los relojes — veee es tarde hora de ir a la cama, vamos

—un momento compañeros— Shun los detuvo — la princesa dormira arriba en nuestras camas

—¿pero ustedes donde dormiran?

— bueno pues a nosotros nos gusta dormir en la en las..

— en las bamplinas — dijo Lovino

— si en las bamplinas no digo en..¿verdad compañeros?

— si nos gusta mucho

— bueno que descansen

— buenas noches princesa — una vez que se fue los enanos se acomodaron como pudieron y en donde pudieron Mientras ella rezaba

— señor, bendice a los siete enanitos que han sido tan buenos conmigo y has que mi sueño se realice amen... Ah y has que Lovino me quiera por favor

Mientras

—ahora debo encontrar una muerte especial para tan encantadora criatura, ¡ lo tengo! La muerte dormida al morderla quedara dormida para siempre la muerte dormida — dijo la malvada bruja tomando una manzana cualquiera y roseandola con la posion pero no debia olvidar nada asi que investigo si no habia antidoto — la victima de la muerte dormida solo despertara con el primer beso de amor ¿el primer beso de amor? Bah no hay peligro entonces, los enanos muerta la creeran y viva la enterraran ¡viva la enterraran!

 _Hasta aqui lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	6. Chapter 6

_Felinieves y los siete enanos_

 _Capitulo final_

 _El primer beso de amor_

 _Hola ¿ Como estan? Espero que bien, bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero les guste_

Al dia siguiente los enanos partieron a trabajar como siempre advirtiendole a la princesa que por nada del mundo fuera abrir la puerta , ella asintio despidiendo a cada uno con un beso en la frente incluyendo a Lovino lo que ninguno sabia era lo que ocurriria despues

Mas tarde

La reina disfrazada llego a la pequeña cabaña — buenos dias linda,

— vee ciao señora— respondio con nerviosismo

—¿estas sola? ¿Los hombrecitos no estan? Vaya veo que horneas un pastel

— si, pastel de piña señora

—son los pasteles de manzana los que les gustan a los hombres,pasteles hechos con manzanas como esta

— veee se ve deliciosa

—¿quieres probarla?

La ingenua princesa estaba por morderla pero los animalitos sospechaban y se le lanzaron encima por desgracia esta tenia un as bajo la manga—¡mi corazon, me duele mi corazon ! Necesito donde descansar y un poco de agua

— venga conmigo lo siento mucho deberia darles vergüenza — dijo ella dejandole entrar a lo que los animales corrieron a advertir a los enanos

Mas tarde

La reina disfrazada llego a la pequeña cabaña — buenos dias linda,

— vee ciao señora— respondio con nerviosismo

—¿estas sola? ¿Los hombrecitos no estan? Vaya veo que horneas un pastel

— si, pastel de piña señora

—son los pasteles de manzana los que les gustan a los hombres,pasteles hechos con manzanas como esta

— veee se ve deliciosa

—¿quieres probarla?

La ingenua princesa estaba por morderla pero los animalitos sospechaban y se le lanzaron encima por desgracia esta tenia un as bajo la manga—¡mi corazon, me duele mi corazon ! Necesito donde descansar y un poco de agua

— venga conmigo lo siento mucho deberia darles vergüenza — dijo ella dejandole entrar a lo que los animales corrieron a advertir a los enanos

Mas tarde

Los enanos trabajaban en la mina de diamantes cuando vieron a los animales tratando de decirles lo que ocurria

—¿que nos quieren decir?

—*bostezo* creo que a Felicia la descubrio la reina

—¡¿la reina?!

—¡ maldicion la reina la matara hay que salvarla!

—¡si hay que sacarla, digo hay que salvarla!

— ¡siganme!

En la cabaña

— por ser tan buena conmigo te dire un secreto, esta no es una manzana ordinaria es una manzana magica

—¿vee magica?

— si puede concederte tu deseo quizas alguien a quien ames mucho

—bueno , hay un joven ...

— si desea

Felicia tomo la manzana deseando que el Principe Luddwing la encontrara y que fueran ellos por siempre felices en ese momento la mordio comenzando a sentir el efecto de el hechizo de la muerte dormida cayendo inconciente ante la alegria de la malvada reina quien celebrando su truinfo salio de aquella casa —¡soy la mas linda del reino ahora! — dijo triunfante hasta que vio a los enanos que comenzaron a perseguirla hasta un barranco asi que penso en vengarse de todos —¡ me vengare, los destruire a todos! — pero como suele suceder el mal no triunfa por mucho y un rayo la alcanzo tirandola del barranco y matandola al instante ante los ojos de los enanos

Tiempo despues

Tan hermosa era Felicia aun muerta que los enanos no tuvieron corazon para enterrarla, confeccionaron un ataud de cristal y velaron a su lado eternamente...

El Principe que la habia buscado por todas partes supo de la doncella que dormia en un ataud de cristal...

Al reconocerla se quedo inmovil por un momento pero despues se acerco sin poder creer que su amada este muerta le dio un beso de amor en los labios permaneciendo a su lado hasta que...

Por arte de magia la Princesa desperto de su sueño sonriendole a su amado quien sin dudarlo la cargo entre sus brazos y la subio a su caballo no sin antes despedirse de los enanos y dandoles las gracias por lo que hicieron por ella

Tiempo despues los enanos fueron recompensados por su buena accion recibiendo el titulo de caballeros reales pero esa es otra historia solo me resta decir que vivieron felices para siempre.

Fin

Bueno hasta aqui dejare esta adaptacion la cual sera la primera de muchas espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto


End file.
